Shinigami's War
by Duo Maxwell DS L2
Summary: Quatre! This is for you! It is explained inside, but this is a retaliation to something my Quatre posted. It's really cute and really funny, I promise. Features my favorite pairing...2x4/4x2. Enjoy!


Notes: Okay, my friend (pen name Quatre R Winner SR L4) posted something on her page that incited a war in me. With her permission, I am pasting her story (it's just one short chapter) here, followed by my response. This is just for fun. Hope you like it.

* * *

Duo sat there leaning back in his chair. His braid swung carelessly toward the ground. His arms rested comfortable behind his head. Sighing deeply to himself. _This is the best, I have the house to myself, the god of death can finally rest. _No sooner did he shift himself the front door burst open. His body jumped but before he could get control he fell back in his chair and hit his head hard upon the kitchen floor.

Opening his eyes in a daze, his heart skipped a beat. His hands where handcuffed behind a chair.

"_What the hell is going on?!?!?!" _He then reached behind him with his cuffed hands and grabbed a hold of his braid. _Heh, amateurs. "They honestly think that they can keep me here, I am Duo I can get out of any-" _His eyes widened; he could not find hid picks that he kept hidden in his braid. His body shook with anger. "_Alright who in the right mind would dare touch my braid!!!! _He then heard foot steps walk up behind him. _Who's there!!! I swear I will get you!!!" _The room was almost black, but he still tried to squint his eyes to see if he'd notice anything. "_Where's Quatre you asshole. I swear if you hurt one hair on him The God of Death will drag you to hell with him!!" _His spine shot straight up, as beads of sweet shimmered on his face. His heart beat so loud it seemed to have echoed in the room; as the man kissed him ever so gentally on the cheek. "_What kind of sick bastard are you?!?"!_

"_One that loves you." _Duos eye brow quirked. His breathing grew heavy.

"_I knew that band was a bad idea, now I have stalkers......oh god..." ._He then heard a giggle behind him. "_Quatre????" _The lights clicked on revealing his angel smiling down upon him. "_What in the hell were you thinking???? What if I got out of here and hurt you??"_

"_Duo, I know you better then anyone. I know all your tricks. Now, who's the scared and timid one?" _Quatre smiled as he sat upon Duo's lap facing him. Duo couldn't help but smile at his angelic blonde;

"_So, are you gonna let me out of the cuffs now?" _Quatre leaned closer to him and whispered

"_Actually, now I got you where I want you." _Duos eyes widened with confusion and a little bit of satisfaction as Quatre leaned in and kissed him with passion. Duo thought to himself in this time of passion. _I don't know what happened to my innocent angel, but I like it._

* * *

Okay...now here's my response...

* * *

The next day, Duo decided to pay Quatre back for what he'd done. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the erotic sensation of being helpless in Quatre's hands, but he still felt the need for revenge. For hours he plotted, debating on the best way to do this. _I've got it. I'll wait until he'd least expect it…after everyone's asleep._

************************************************************************************************************************************

He lie in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling with an evil grin plastered to his face. _This is gonna be so fun._ After about an hour had gone by he silently crept out of bed and tiptoed to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out his handcuffs. He bit back an evil laugh as he pulled his door open slowly and crept silently down the dark hall to Quatre's room. It was pitch black inside, but he could slightly make out the outline of Quatre's bed. Slowly he stepped forward only to find that the bed was empty. He pouted in disappointment when he felt the barrel of a gun jab into his back, the sound of the hammer clicking back filled the room. Nervously he lifted his hands, dropping the handcuffs to the floor. "Quatre? Please tell me it's you…"

Silently his assailant picked up the cuffs, the gun never moving and he clicked them around one wrist, pulling it down behind Duo's back. As his other wrist was pulled down, he smirked. _No problem. All I have to do is-crap! Quatre never gave me my lock picks back._ This thought came too late as the other wrist was now trapped in the steel restraints. The gun was lowered and two hands took hold of Duo's shoulders, turning him around before pushing him back on the bed.

"Why is it so easy to capture you?"

"Huh?" The light clicked on, causing Duo to blink many times before his eyes would focus.

"Twice I've captured you in two days," Quatre grinned as he moved onto the bed, straddling his prisoner's waist.

"Well, Quatre," he smiled. "Maybe I let you." A soft giggle escaped Quatre's lips. "What's so funny?"

"As I told you yesterday, my beautiful slave," Quatre cooed, leaning in toward him. "I know you better than anyone. I knew you would try something, and I caught you fair and square. Why do you thing I didn't return your lock picks?"

"Slave, am I?" his eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah. I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me," the blond boy smiled, running many soft kisses over Duo's neck. A shiver ran down the braided boy's spine as he moaned deeply. "Would you like me to continue?" Quatre asked, his hot breath driving Duo insane with desire.

"Yes…Master…Quatre…" he joked, panting heavily.

An evil Duo-esque smirk crossed Quatre's lips as he tied a blindfold over the boy's eyes. "I thought so." His lips covered Duo's in a passion, bruising kiss before slowly moving back down to his neck again. "Say it again, Duo. I loved hearing those words come from you."

"Yes…Mas…ter…Qua…tre…" he fought to say as he moaned with desire, pulling at the restraints, wishing desperately to pounce on the boy that was controlling him.

"Calm down, Duo…" Quatre sang, continuing to tease as he tugged the black shirt up gently. "Behave for Master Quatre." _Once again, my Duo…right where I want you._

_

* * *

_

Notes: Man, okay...so I suck at revenge. It totally backfired. But I think it was cute. Now, Quatre...are you going to respond to this or did I win??? Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!! I don't know if this is interesting to anyone else, but I find this quite entertaining. Please feel free to post a review. ~Duo


End file.
